Crank It Up
by GinevraXO
Summary: Teddy is counting down his nights of freedom until he's a married man. Now it's his Stag Night, and when he gets a chance with someone one last time, will he take it? And how will it end?


**Disclaimer: **All characters from here on forwards belong to JK Rowling, and I'm grateful she lets me use them as I do. The song 'Crank It Up' is a creation of David Guetta and Akon, and was the best inspiration I've had for a long while. The basic plot is about the only thing that belongs to me. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><em>She's trying to make me fall in love again,<br>__The way she's moving I can tell you she's almost there.  
><em>**[Crank It Up - David Guetta featuring Akon]**

-:-

The beat of the dirty Muggle club reverberated through the floor as they entered. It may have been his stag night, but there was only one thing Teddy was looking to do and that was to score. His nights were numbered; it was his last chance to get everything out of his system before he was finally married to his fiancée.

He wanted that night to end with a hot, drunk sex session, waking up in a random girl's bed. He knew he'd prefer a muggle but he didn't care who it was, as long as it was a living, breathing female that he could creep away from before she opened her eyes tomorrow, and earn him a hero's welcome by the lads when he returned to his flat after his walk of shame.

A tap on the shoulder from James brought him out of his fantasy and reminded him that it was his turn to order.

The average looking, red haired barmaid giggled as she brought them their order, challenging them to chug their drinks to win a bottle of champagne, to which the stag party quickly accepted. Three attempts later and they were handed their lukewarm bottle of champagne, and decided that it was time to scout for some talent.

The place was packed with people, all of them moving and swaying together to the bass of the undecipherable song. A unanimous vote within the group decided that they were going to make their way up to the VIP balcony above them, to help they get a better view of the dance floor, in the hopes that it would help them spy a large group of girls they could swoop down on and share out between them.

Stumbling up the stairs, Teddy earned some jeers and laughter from the guys, and when they reached the top, James successfully confunded the bouncer without causing a brawl on the small landing.

After another round of drinks, they decided to stand by the waist high wall on the edge of the balcony, looking out over the crowded club.

He had barely glanced down before someone suddenly shouted out to him.

"Oi! Teds!" Aiden Finnegan shouted from a little further down the balcony, his shouts battling with the noise of the music, "Isn't that your chief bridesmaid over there?"

Following his line of vision, he saw the girl in question.

Dancing alone on a podium near one of the speakers was a petite blonde girl in a black shift dress and the pair of leopard lita's that she had told him about when she last saw him.

People on the floor were watching her, as she flicked her hair from side to side, her hips moving fluidly to the beat, her hands moving from her hair, to the air above her head, to her hips and up the slight curves of her body, every movement synchronised and memorising.

And Teddy found that he was watching her too.

Dominique Weasley was nothing like her sister.

She was a shy girl, but if you gave her an audience, she'd entertain them until she collapsed, unlike Victoire who could talk to anyone about anything.

Victoire was the female version of her father, with her strawberry blonde hair, a few light freckles over her nose and beautiful hazel eyes. The Weasley features were softened by her mother's genes, making her beautiful. He thought she was so beautiful that he proposed to her, and was about to make her his wife.

Dominique though… She may carry the Weasley name but she was a Delacour through and through. With her head of silvery blonde hair, her big blue eyes and petal pink lips, and a slender yet feminine frame, with curves where there should be. There was also just enough of the veela genes to make her perfect, but not enough to cloud your judgement. She was breath-taking, but he never got the chance.

And with that his mind was made up.

"Gentlemen!" he bellowed to his comrades, "Tonight will be the night where I get one last chance to be a man, one last chance to sleep with someone that will not be my wife, and our brotherhood code is that we take what goes on tonight to the grave."

He pointed back at Dominique who was still moving to the beat, her back now against the speaker, her body pulsing as the beat did.

"So tonight, I hope to be waking up next to her! Dominique Weasley, the girl that I have thought about many times but has been forbidden to me."

He was met with cheers and after a shot of Dutch courage, he'd made his way downstairs, and pushed his way through the dance floor to the podium, pulling himself onto it, and tapping her on the shoulder.

Her eyes were closed, and opening them slowly, she saw him.

"Hello, Dominique," he said dropping a kiss onto her cheek, "Here alone?"

The blonde smirked, leaning in to his ear, the intimate gesture making him shudder and his groin ache.

"That I am," she breathed seductively, "I should be at her hen party but I said I felt ill and that I was going to go home so that I didn't make her sick before her big day."

Teddy laughed, placing one hand on her back to pull her closer to him, as she carried on talking.

"She said it was so considerate of me, but I came straight out of Shell Cottage and apparated home so I could change my clothes and come here."

Dominique began to move her body against him, coaxing him into following her, tempting him to move his body against her as she spoke.

"Seriously, I'd much rather be drunk and alone in a grimy club, drowning my sorrows because I no longer have a chance to steal the great Teddy Lupin away from Victoire, than sit talking about _her_ wedding dress and drinking cocktails named after _her_ and her best friends."

Teddy moaned at her words and the actions of her body against his. He knew that a lot of people were watching, some his friends, most of them complete strangers, but his mind went blank the second she placed one hand on the back of his neck and kissed the sensitive piece of skin on his jawline.

Even Victoire hadn't discovered that sweet spot in their sex sessions, but for some reason, this vixen had managed to find it in seconds, and without thinking, he pressed his lips against hers, causing her to react instantly, fitting her form against his instantly, her body moving quicker to the music.

Pulling his lips from hers a little, he noticed a brightness in her eyes that he'd never seen in them before, her breathing deep and fast as he dipped his lips to her ear.

She'd made his voice husky, wanting and lustful, and they both knew it.

"Let me have tonight Dominique. Let me have the one thing I can't have, and show me what I'm missing. Show me how much you've loved me over the years and convince me to change my mind. Make me forget Victoire and remember you, only you. Use your Slytherin cunning to get what you want for a change, Dominique. I mean, you were meant to be a challenge on of my last nights of freedom, but just standing here with you, has made me realise that you're so much more to me than that…"

With a smirk, she grabbed his hand and jumped down from the podium, pulling him with her to a darkened corner to apparate the pair of them out of there.

Teddy knew that they had landed in her neat little studio flat when she pressed her body against him once more; kissing him like no one had ever kissed him before. A kiss that he knew would be burned into his memory until the end of his life, whenever that may be.

When she pushed him backwards onto the bed, he was transfixed on her. Transfixed on the way she pressed her mouth to explore him, finding all the sensitive parts of his body, transfixed on the way her black underwear contrasted beautifully against her pale skin, and transfixed on the way she gasped his name every time he caused her body to pulse with ecstasy like it did when her back was pressed against the speaker.

And he realised that when he fell onto her bed, he'd fallen harder than he meant to.

He loved this sister, and not the one he was engaged to, and he knew what he had to do.

He knew he had to call off the wedding.


End file.
